Out of the Line
by RoNask
Summary: Um metrô parado às três da manhã, dois passageiros, uma boa conversa.


p id="docs-internal-guid-2d9d231c-91fe-50e1-ac9b-d0a4a37bd32a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Quando sua risada parou ela sorria largamente, sua mente se perguntando como tinha acabado ali, não que ela se importasse, pelo menos, não mais. No começo, o trem ter parado às três da manhã estava um porre, mas só tinha ela e mais um passageiro ali e eles começaram a conversar, ela teve quase certeza de não ter conhecido alguém tão interessante e divertido em tão pouco tempo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Ele sorria para ela, feliz por fazê-la sorrir, então olhou em seu relógio, ficaram conversando por quase uma hora, os dois estavam cansados e deviam ir para casa, então ele levantou./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"- Bom, por mais que eu aprecie a companhia, imagino que nós dois tenhamos que chegar em casa. - ele comentou caminhando na direção de uma das portas do vagão, a morena se ergueu e ele a sentiu se aproximar. - É melhor ficar onde está. - ele sugeriu, então ela o viu cobrir a mão com o sobretudo bege que ele carregava, então acertar uma sequência de socos na janela até ela quebrar, ele limpou a área para que o vidro não machucasse, então espiou lá fora./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"- Okay, ao que parece a estação mais próxima não está assim tão longe. - ele comentou, virando para ela, essa o observava com diversão e curiosidade./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"- Você é um rebelde. - ela brincou, ele sorriu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"- É, não sou exatamente a mais inocente das pessoas, ainda mais quando quero chegar em casa. - comentou o homem, então ofereceu a mão a ela. - Acompanha-me nessa caminhada para a rua?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A morena o estudou, então aceitou, ele saiu pela janela primeiro, então a ajudou, eles seguiram caminhando pelo lado do trem./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"- Você nunca me disse seu nome. - ele comentou./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"- Keen, sou Elizabeth Keen. - ela disse o seguindo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"- Lizzy. - ele disse. - Gostei do nome. Eu sou Raymond, mas pode me chamar de "Red"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"- Red. - ela pareceu testar a sonoridade. - Também gostei. E também gostei do chapéu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"- Obrigada, Lizzy, não é todo dia que se encontra alguém com um bom senso de moda./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"O sorriso dela alargou, eles seguiram conversando por bastante tempo até a parada mais próxima, quando se separaram na rua as despedidas foram esperançosas por um reencontro, de preferência um próximo./span/p 


End file.
